The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and more particularly to a timing mechanism wherein a short controlled "on" time is applied to a circuit load even though power is electrically applied to the timing mechanism switching system for an extended period of time by the timing mechanism.
Most domestic electric and gas dryer appliances use a buzzer or alarm device to signal the consumer that the end of the drying program is complete. This signal is provided by the coast down time of the main appliance motor centrifugal switch which only continues for approximately one (1) second or less. It has been found that if clothes are not immediately removed from the dryer, wrinkles may set in the fabric, which in the case of many washables, is very undesirable. Therefore, most customers want a longer signal time (5-20 seconds) to make sure the housewife really hears the completed drying cycle signal. This short time signal is impossible to achieve from the main timing mechanism cam which usually has a speed of rotation of approximately 11/2-2 degrees per minute.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to a timing mechanism which when electrically connected to a buzzer operates the buzzer in short pulses.